Bad First Kisses
by Confession68
Summary: Who ever said your first kiss would be magical or even good? And who ever said the ones there after would be good either...Here is a small story telling just that. Please enjoy and review! LuNa


Bad First Kisses

**Author's Note:**__Now that all three verdicts are in, I can now post this! XD__Shishi, this plot bunny came to me while I was in the shower. I decided to go ahead and write it. Some of you may think Luffy or even Nami is OOC, but to be quite honest with you, I don't give a damn. I no longer care anymore if you guys think they are OOC anymore. I write these fics for fun and nothing more. I just like sharing them with you guys. This is what they are all about right, for fun? So, if ya don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. However, for those of you who like my stories regardless, enjoy! XD Oh and review…I like those…

**Bad First Kisses**

"It was so nice of that Obaa-san to give us this!"

"Un, it really was…" replied Nami to Luffy as she turned and looked at it.

In his hands was a stained glass vase, a very beautiful and colorful one. He had his arms raised up and a massive grin as he looked through it. The obaa-san had given it to them for having helped her out.

Frowning, Nami began to worry that he might drop it and break it. "Maybe you should give it to me Luffy…You might drop it." she said.

Losing his grin, Luffy lowered his arms and the vase and puffed out his cheeks. "I will not drop it!" he exclaimed, and as he did, the vase slipped out of his hands. "Ah!" he exclaimed as his eyes grew large. He swiped for it multiple times before finally grabbing a hold of it, just before it hit the ground.

"See?! You idiot, give it to me!!" yelled Nami as she grabbed a hold of it as well.

"I will not drop it!!" he exclaimed as he tugged on it.

"Yes you will! Luffy give it to me!!" she yelled back.

"Oi, oi…You're both going to break it if you don't quit fighting over it…" said Zoro as he turned a raised brow on them.

"Luffy, let it go!!"

"No!! I won't break it!!"

"Oi, be careful! It's wet from the rain! You might slip!" exclaimed Usopp as he grabbed his head with his hands nervously.

"Luffy!!"

"Nami, I got it-Ah!!"

Suddenly, Luffy lost his footing. He slipped and began to fall backwards, pulling Nami with him. Both gasped and widened their eyes as they fell. Both tried to catch themselves and ended up tossing the vase.

"Oi!!' exclaimed Zoro as he made a nervous noise and face. Leaping forward, he caught the vase just before it hit the ground. "Geez, you idiots!!" he exclaimed as he turned towards the fallen pair. At what he saw, his eyes widened and he made a loud noise.

"Aah!" exclaimed Sanji as his eyes bugged.

Both were on the ground, Nami on top of Luffy with their lips locked. Both of their eyes were massively wide. Luffy had managed to not fall completely, and had used his elbows to catch himself. However, because of this, Nami caught his lips with hers.

After awhile, Nami finally quickly got up and stared down at him in complete shock. He too only seemed to stare back at her in just as much shock.

"Luffy…you shitty bastard…" seethed Sanji as he bit his cigarette in half.

They both seemed glued in place, still shocked. "Oi, are you alright…?" asked Chopper as he walked up next to Nami. She only blinked rapidly as if trying to get her mind working again.

"Luffy, I'm going to kill you!!" yelled Sanji as he leapt on top of Luffy.

"Aah! Sanji!! Ow!!" screamed Luffy as Sanji kicked him and began to pummel him.

However, Nami was still frozen in place as sweat beaded down her face and her eyes remained wide. "Oi, Nami, are you okay?" asked Usopp as he also walked up beside her.

Finally, she began to blink rapidly again as her face relaxed. Frowning a bit, she closed her eyes. "Let's just get back to the ship…" she said as she clenched her teeth with a strange frown.

Turning with her eyes still closed, she started back for the ship. Everyone else followed, Sanji dragging Luffy by his vest. "Let go!! I can walk on my own!!" yelled Luffy as he was dragged.

Everyone finally made it back to the ship, in relative silence. Luffy had finally been allowed to walk on his own.

"You owe me for that you know…?"

"What?!" exclaimed Luffy as he stared at Nami's back in disbelief.

"That was my first kiss! You stole it and now you have to pay for it!" she yelled without turning.

"Oi, you're the one who wouldn't just let me hold onto the vase and started trying to take it!! That was my first kiss too! If anything, you owe me!!" yelled Luffy.

Gasping as her eyes widened, she then also stopped walking. Then she turned towards him with slightly furrowed brows and parted lips. He had a deep frown on his face. "What did you say…?" she asked quietly.

"I said it was my first too! It was your fault for trying to take the vase from me!!" he said bravely.

"Oi, oi…Luffy…don't make her mad…" whispered Usopp loudly.

Closing her mouth, she furrowed her brows deeper as she stared at his pouty face for awhile. "Fine…Then you only owe me two thousand beli. It's a small price to pay…" she said as she turned to board the ship.

"Two thousand beli?! That's not fair!! It wasn't even a good kiss!!"

Gasping, her eyes widened slowly as she stopped walking again. Then she felt herself getting angry.

"Oi, Luffy…do you have a death wish?!" whispered Usopp loudly again to his captain.

Clenching her teeth, and closing her eyes, she rose up her fist slowly as a stitch appeared over her right eye. "Wasn't…even…good…?" she seethed through her clenched teeth.

Finally turning, she glared at her rubber captain. "Wasn't even good?!" she yelled as she leapt for him.

"Ga-h!!" he screamed as she beat him to a bloody, lumpy mess.

After making quick work of the rubber man, she huffed, turning, and climbed aboard. "Idiot…" whispered Zoro and Usopp as they also climbed aboard.

Sanji unremorsefully stepped on Luffy as he made his way aboard. "Shitty bastard…Taking Nami-san's first kissed…and then saying it was bad…" he mumbled.

Stomping on deck, she made her way to the observation room angrily. "That…stupid…big mouthed…_idiot_!!" she seethed to herself as she walked inside, slamming the door. "Over…some…stupid…vase…Aah!!" she continued as she plopped down angrily in her desk chair.

'_I cannot believe that idiot said that_!!' she thought to herself as she stared down at an incomplete map. '_Wasn't even a good kiss_!!' she continued to seethe in her mind. '_To think I lost my first kiss to such an…__**idiot**_!!' she continued in rants.

Then she sighed and tried to force herself to relax. It was really bothering her that he had the nerve to say such a thing. It wasn't that she cared about the kiss with him. It was more her womanly pride that she was so upset. '_How could an idiot like him say it wasn't a good kiss_? _How would he know anyway_? _It was his first damn kiss too_!! _If he'd have just given me the damn vase_...' she thought as she felt herself becoming heated with anger again.

'_I should show him_…_That idiot_..._I too can kiss_!! _How dare he say that_!!' she continued. Then she shook her head. '_What am I thinking_?! _Show him_?!' "Gah!!" she exclaimed aloud as she slapped her cheeks. "What is the matter with me?!" she whispered loudly and then sighed. Why was it bothering her so much? What did it matter if he said that?

She was sure he most likely meant it was why…That idiot was usually blunt and completely honest when he blurted things out. So if he said it wasn't that good, then he probably meant that it wasn't good. This, for some reason, bothered her greatly. Her first kiss and it had been a bad one. He would forever think her a bad kisser. Groaning, she dropped her head onto the desk.

After awhile of working on her map, she sighed and then stretched her arms. Then she realized she was thirsty. Standing up, she made her way to the front. Turning the corner, she saw Luffy on the deck with Usopp. He was sitting on his haunches with his hands on the ground. He turned at noticing her. Then to her surprise, his back rose and he puffed out his cheeks as his eyes turned angry. Blinking a few times with wide eyes, she stared down at him in disbelief. Vaguely in her mind, he reminded her of a miffed cat.

Pursing her lips, she huffed and turned her nose into the air as she continued to the kitchen. '_What reason does he have to be upset_?!' she thought to herself as she went inside. Having seen that only seemed to upset her more. "Idiot…" she grumbled as she poured herself some of her orange juice that she had had Sanji make for her.

"Oi, oi…you're not really mad at Nami, are you?"

"Damn right! Why do I gotta pay her?! She's the one who wouldn't let go!" exclaimed Luffy in irritation to Usopp.

"Oi, was it really bad?" asked Usopp as he leaned towards Luffy.

"Oi, don't ask a question like that?!" yelled Sanji angrily.

"The worst!" replied Luffy.

"Oi, you shit head!! You didn't have to answer!! And how dare you say that about Nami-san!!" yelled Sanji as he stepped on Luffy's head and pushed down on him.

"Oi, stop that! It hurts!!" yelled Luffy.

"Of course it hurts!!" yelled Sanji in return.

Just then, Nami came out of the kitchen with her glass of orange juice. Luffy's cheeks puffed out again while he glared at her as he tried to push Sanji's foot away. She huffed again as she quickly turned her nose up and made her way back to the observation room.

"That idiot!!" she screeched as she slammed the door to the observation room. "What right does he have to be upset?! He stole my first kiss! What does a guy know about what a girl's first kiss means?! Especially someone as stupid as that idiot! It's not like guy's care about their first kiss or anything!!" she yelled to herself as she stomped over to her desk chair.

Plopping back down at her desk, she slammed the cup down as orange juice splashed onto her map. "Damn!" she exclaimed as she tried to dry it off. "Aah! It's that idiots fault again!!" she exclaimed. '_Why is he so upset about having to pay_…?_ He didn't care when I told them they had to pay when I_...' she started to think and then blushed. The happiness punch had been a spur of the moment thing. She wasn't really embarrassed about it really. She knew she had a beautiful body. She was actually flattered by all of their reactions.

"Mmo-h!!" she exclaimed in her annoyance as she pouted a bit.

The more and more she thought about it, the more and more upset and bothered by it she became. '_It was just an accident_! _It wasn_'_t even a real kiss_!' she thought to herself. '_Of course, it wasn't a real kiss_! _That's why he thought it was bad_! _It wasn't a real kiss, so of course it was bad_!' she thought to herself as she brought up her fist and smiled in satisfaction. However, she then deflated. '_But that's not how he sees it_…' she thought as she drooped.

Then she picked up her head quickly with a bit of a growl as she rose up her fist again and frowned. '_It doesn't matter what he thinks_! _Why would he think it a real kiss anyways_?!' she thought to herself. "Gah!!" '_It doesn't matter_! _It doesn't matter_!' she yelled in her mind as she ruffled her hair. "Haa…" she exclaimed quietly as she set her chin down on her desk and her eyes drooped.

After a few hours of sketching her maps, she decided it late and that it was time for bed. She picked up her glass to take it back to the kitchen. Walking with her shoulders drooped in tiredness, she shivered from the chill in the night air. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she opened the door with a yawn. Closing her mouth, she blinked a few times, sleepily. Then she gasped and brought an arm across her chest. There was a shadowy figure in the kitchen.

"Who's there?!" she yelled as she stepped forward slightly afraid.

"Oh…it's just you…I thought you were Sanji…"

"Eh…?" she exclaimed as she furrowed her brows and watched as Luffy stepped out from the shadows with pursed lips and a frown.

Then she scowled at him and pointed a finger at him. "Oi, you better not be trying to steal any food!!" she yelled.

"But I'm hungry!!" he exclaimed as he pouted.

"You realize we would all starve if we let you eat every time you're hungry, right?!" she yelled.

"I'm the one who's starving!!" whined Luffy.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

Both seemed to stand where they were as their pupils shrank.

"Why am I even talking to you?!"

"Bleh!"

Clenching her teeth, she felt herself becoming angry. "Bleh?! _Bleh_?! Why are you even upset?!" she yelled.

"Because!" he replied as he stuck out his tongue and pulled down his lid.

"Because?! Why you…?!" she seethed as she stepped forward towards him. "What was so bad about it anyways?!" she blurted out, and then bit her tongue. She hadn't actually meant to ask that. However, she had lost her temper.

"It just was!" he replied.

Making a small noise, she leaned back in surprised disbelief. "It…just was?!" she asked in her disbelief. Then she leaned back forward as she rose up her fist. "You don't even have a reason?!" she yelled.

"What do I need a reason for?!" he replied as he pursed his lips.

"Are you just saying it was bad because I'm making you pay for it?!" she yelled.

"I'm not telling! Mleh!!" he exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out again.

"Luffy!!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"It was bad because it was bad!!" he yelled back.

Grinding her teeth, she inhaled and exhaled loudly in her irritated anger. '_It was bad because it was bad_?!' she yelled in her mind. Her womanly pride just took another hit. Stomping forward, she grabbed his vest roughly.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened in alarm.

However, he wasn't expecting what happened next. Her lips covered over his. His eyes widened further. Even in complete shock, he could feel her relax against his lips. He also felt himself relaxing as his eyes began to hood. However, he was trying to prevent them from doing that. After awhile, she finally pulled away and slowly opened her eyes. He tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible.

Then suddenly, she smirked. "How was that? Was it better?!" she asked.

Blinking a few times as he made a small exclamation, his eyes then widened in disbelief as he furrowed his brows. "Better?" he asked.

"Un, was it?!" she asked.

He felt it from the pit of his stomach before it rose into his chest. "_Better_?!"

Gasping, Nami took a step back and looked at him in confusion. '_Is he…angry_?' she thought to herself. Then she furrowed her brows at him.

'_I knew it_…'

"Yes, better!" she yelled as she bared her teeth.

Clenching and also baring his teeth, he also then clenched his fists tightly. "It…was horrible…" he said through his clenched teeth before pushing past her to leave, forgetting his hunger.

Gasping, she turned to watch him storm out in confused disbelief. "L-Luffy!" she called as she finally ran after him once the door slammed shut.

Opening it, she then ran out. "Lu-!" she stopped and gasped when she didn't see him anywhere on deck.

Blinking a few times, she looked up towards the crow's nest, but didn't see him. Making a small noise, she then sighed and made her way to her room. Sitting on the roof of the cabin, Luffy watched her walk away with a serious frown.

xxxx

The next morning, Nami woke up in a bad mood. Throwing the covers back, she slowly made her way out of bed. The day before had been a complete disaster and now she wasn't looking forward to this day. Groaning, she rubbed her head and walked over to her closet. As soon as she was changed, she finally made her way out on deck to the dining room. Walking in, she glanced up to see that the rest of the crew was already there, waiting for the food.

"Nami-swa-n! Good morning, Nami-swan!" greeted Sanji in his love-love mode.

Ignoring him, she sat down and refused to make eye contact with her captain. "You alright, Nami?" asked Chopper.

Sighing, she looked up at the little reindeer. "I'm fine, Chopper…" she replied, but didn't smile to reassure him.

Frowning, Chopper tilted his head at her. "Food! I'm hungry!" exclaimed Luffy as he slammed his utensils on the table.

Furrowing her brows further, Nami finally turned to her rubber captain with a frown. He was staring at Sanji. "Shut it, you shitty excuse for a man!!" exclaimed Sanji as he growled at Luffy.

Then he finally brought the trays and plates of food to the table. Luffy watched him with a pout before finally digging in. Nami watched as he ate with a frown. After watching him for awhile, she finally started to eat. She had stayed up late the night before thinking about him. She had wondered why he had gotten so upset. In all the time she had been with him and gotten to know him, she would have never guessed something like this would upset him. If anything, shouldn't she be the one to be upset?

Even as he ate at that moment, she could tell that he was still upset. He had yet to even look at her. Didn't he usually at least greet with a grin? For some reason, she couldn't remember. Maybe he always focused on food when they ate at meals. Maybe…she was looking into this more than she should. She still couldn't believe she had kissed him again. Her pride had taken a beating and she had let herself lose her temper. However, he had gone and said it had been horrible.

Twice she had kissed him, once on accident, the other on purpose and yet both times he had said they were bad kisses. This also confirmed that it wasn't bad because it had been an accident. It was bad, because he really thought she was a bad kisser. Frowning deeper, she stabbed at the food on her plate with her fork. Everyone seemed to jump and all glance her way at the same time.

"Nami…?" questioned Usopp.

Standing up quickly, she turned to leave. "I'm not hungry…" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Eh…?" blinked Usopp as he stared at the closed door. Then he turned back to the others. "Think she's still mad about yesterday?" he asked.

"Who knows…" replied Zoro as he continued to eat.

"Bastard, this is all your fault, Luffy!!" yelled Sanji as he stomped over to Luffy, who was still stuffing his face.

"No…it's not my fault…"

Everyone made a noise as they just stared at Luffy, whose face now turned into a frown, but still continued to eat. The way he had spoken is what caused them all to just stare in surprised silence.

The flustered navigator made her way to the observation room and then closed the door. Walking to her desk, she sunk into her chair and stared down at her almost complete map with a frown. Sighing, she leaned her face into her hands. Everything was awkward now, all because of that stupid vase. She had to be stupid and kiss him again. She still wondered why he had been so upset. Spreading her fingers, she stared down blindly, not really seeing her map. '_Maybe I should talk to him_…' she thought. However, she would have to wait to get him alone again.

Sighing, she decided to just work on her map, and worry about it later. After about a few hours, she finally finished her map. Stretching and rolling her shoulders, she stood up and gasped. "Luffy!" she screeched as a hand flew to her now pounding heart. "What…What are you doing in here?!" she asked as she tried to calm her racing heart. He had really startled her. She hadn't even heard him come in, or know how long he had even been in there. Not only that, but she hadn't even felt his presence.

However, he only continued to stare at her with a blank expression without bothering to answer her. Blinking a few times, she stood up straighter. Then she noticed his expression was hard and serious. "Luffy…?" she questioned.

Suddenly, he stepped forward, sliding his hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head. Then he pulled her to him, taking her lips with his. Gasping against his lips, her eyes widened in shock as she placed her palms on his chest. "Mmmm…!!" she exclaimed.

However, she felt herself melting when he licked her lips with his tongue. Her eyes hooded and then closed as she found herself parting her lips. He slowly and lasciviously slid his tongue inside and began to caress hers. She relaxed her arms and leaned into him with her palms still on his chest. He teased her with his tongue and sucked on her gently for awhile before finally pulling away from her. Breathing slightly heavy, she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. However, she inhaled sharply at the eyes that were looking back at her.

His expression hadn't changed at all. It was still hard and serious…and uncaring…"How does that feel…?" he asked before turning and walking out.

Blinking at the door in utter bewilderment, she stayed where she was for a long, long time. Then her expression turned into a sad frown. '_It was…horrible…_'

xxxx

After what had happened, Nami stayed in the observation room for a long, long time. She just didn't want to leave. When Sanji had come in to tell her lunch was ready, she had told him to go away. Go away he did, however he had come back with some food.

"You really should eat…Nami-san…" he said quietly with a concerned frown before leaving.

She had her head propped on her raised hand. Her eyes were half closed as she sat and stared down at the food. Lifting her arm, she grabbed the fork and slowly played with the food in front of her. Even though she hadn't really eaten all day, she just wasn't hungry. She couldn't stop thinking about what Luffy had done. It had left her feeling empty, used, and utterly horrible. After awhile of ranting and being angry, she had realized…that's how he had felt. She had done something really horrible to him.

However, she wondered why he had been upset the first time. The second time, she understood. Also, she was a bit curious as to the fact that what she had done upset him so much, that he had made her feel how he felt. All of her thoughts confused and bothered her greatly. Sighing, she dropped her fork. She knew Sanji was going to come back for the plate and find all of the food still there. He would probably want to talk to her and she just wasn't in the mood.

Getting up, she made her way to the bathhouse instead. She didn't want to be there when he came back. Her thoughts only plagued her throughout the bath. Once she stepped out, she looked over to the desk to find the food gone and replaced with a nutritious drink instead. Smiling despite her uneasy mind, she walked up to the drink and picked it up. He still cared about her well being. She knew Sanji was probably worried about her and for that she still felt grateful. Placing her lips onto the straw, she began to drink it. It was still icy cold. He must have brought it just recently.

She turned and plopped down in her chair as she drank. Leaning back against it, she continued to drink. '_What am I going to do_…?' she thought to herself. Sighing, she closed her eyes and removed the straw from her mouth. '_I really should talk to him_..._but what would I say_…?' Groaning, she opened her eyes and stuck the straw back in her mouth. She still couldn't believe what he had done. Why would he do that? He had looked really upset. Had it been bothering him that much? But why had it bothered him that much?

Then she recalled just how bothered she was about it. The way he had kissed her was…Sighing again, which was something she found herself doing often, she set the drink down and sat up straighter. '_I really need to talk to him_…' she thought as she finally stood up. Walking out of the observation room, she made her way to the deck slowly, not looking forward to talking to him. However, she didn't have to go far. She spotted red and black blowing in the wind from the roof of the kitchen and infirmary.

Tucking her wind blown hair behind her ear, she looked around to find something to get her up there. Spotting a crate, she then frowned. She would make too much noise. Sighing, she just walked up to the cabin, looking up. "Luffy…" she called softly.

Hearing movement, she backed up to see and noticed he was no longer there. Gasping, she ran towards the front. "Luffy wait!!" she called as she made it to the front. He was already walking on deck towards Usopp. Pursing her lips, she refused to give up. Making her way down, she walked up to them.

"What's up Nami?" asked Usopp. Luffy did not turn to regard her. Instead, he squatted down in front of Usopp.

"Luffy…we need to talk…" she said as she crossed her arms.

Blinking, Usopp turned to Luffy and then frowned. However, Luffy did not respond. Frowning further, she sighed. "Luffy please…" she said.

He kept his head lowered and didn't respond. "Oi…Luffy…she might get mad…" whispered Usopp.

"I don't care…"

Gasping, her eyes widened as she stared down at him. '_Was he really that upset_?' she thought to herself. "O-Oi…Luffy…?" said Usopp as he seemed to get really nervous for his friend.

"Luffy…" whispered Nami as her expression turned sad.

Getting confused, Usopp frowned as he looked from Nami to Luffy and back to Nami. '_What's going on_?' he thought to himself. Luffy was acting weird, and Nami actually wasn't mad at him like he thought she would be. If anything, she looked sad.

Sighing, she looked down. "I'm sorry…Please…can we talk?" she said softly.

Eyes widening in complete shock, Usopp could not believe the words that just came out of their navigator's mouth. His jaw hit the deck. Nami ignored Usopp's reaction. Luffy slowly stood up and then turned to her. His expression was a serious frown. "Fine…" he said.

Sighing in relief, she turned and made her way to the observation room. Luffy followed along behind her. "What the hell is going on?!" exclaimed Usopp as he watched them walk away.

As soon as she stepped inside, she moved to the side to allow him to enter. Once he was inside, she closed the door and turned to him. "I owe you an apology…I don't normally do that…but…what I did was…horrible, and I'm sorry…" she said.

Luffy only continued to stare at her with the same expression. She tilted her head at him. "I have to ask…Why were you so upset the first time?" she asked.

Shifting his eyes away, he seemed to contemplate if he really wanted to tell her or not. Then he shifted his eyes back to her. "I was really surprised by what happened…and I saw that you were too…However, when you didn't get mad, or say anything…I was kinda glad…I thought about it the whole way to the ship, and wondered what you were thinking…" he said and then his frown deepened. "But then you told me I had to pay for it…" he said in a low voice.

Blinking a few times, she stared at him in surprise, but still in confusion. "What about that…? You should have known it was coming…" she said after awhile as she frowned.

Then he shifted his eyes to the side again. "I should have…but I was kinda hoping it wouldn't come…" he said.

"You didn't want to pay that much?" she asked as she raised a brow.

Quickly shifting his eyes back to her, his brows furrowed further. "Forget it…" he said as he walked past her to leave.

Gasping, she quickly grabbed his arm. "No wait!! Luffy wait! I don't understand…" she said.

"I…lied…"

Gasping, her eyes widened at his words. "What…?" she whispered.

"It wasn't bad…I lied…" he said without turning.

Nami furrowed her brows with her lips parted. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "I only said it was bad…because…I was mad…" he said.

"Mad…?" she whispered.

"Even though it had been an accident…I thought it was very pleasant…" he admitted quietly.

She was in complete shock by his confession. So much so, that she was speechless and found herself releasing his arm. "I had thought…you had thought so too…" he said very quietly.

Her brows slowly furrowed into a frown. "When you had…kissed me the second time…I tried not to think about how pleasant it was…because I had a feeling as to why you did it…" he said.

'_I knew it…'_

Her eyes widened when she realized just how horrible what she had done was. "When you asked me…if it was better…I had been right and refused to let you see how much your kiss……I didn't want you to see…but…even though I had been right…I couldn't help but feel really mad…" he explained quietly. '_And empty…_' thought Nami as her frown turned sad. "That's why…I did what I did…It was wrong though…I'm sorry…" he continued.

"No Luffy…You had every right to show me…how you felt…I…had no idea…I…I'm so sorry Luffy…" she said.

Finally turning to her, he regarded her with a frown. Then he shifted his eyes to the side. "It's okay…" he said.

She felt really bad now…She had actually hurt his feelings. "Did…you really think it was pleasant, Luffy?" she asked.

He only nodded without looking at her. Blushing, she looked away. "I…really thought yours was…really pleasant too…" she replied quietly.

Quickly turning to her, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You did…?" he asked.

"Obviously…couldn't you tell? I didn't pull away and actually kissed you back…" she replied with a nervous laugh. "You really got me back…I felt horrible afterwards…" she said.

This only caused him to frown. "You know…I had no idea you could kiss like that, Luffy…" she said with a nervous laugh and smile.

"You really liked it…?" he asked slightly surprised.

She blushed deeply. "Yeah…" she replied.

"Then, how about we settle this with a real kiss? So that way neither of us feels bad!" he said with a grin.

"Wha-What?!" she exclaimed as her blush deepened further.

Giving a lop-sided frown, he tilted his head at her. "So that way, we know it's not a bad one…and we won't feel bad about the other bad ones…" he said.

However, she could only stare at him in disbelief at his suggestion. She had liked his kiss true, but was she willing to kiss him willingly? "I…I…" she stuttered as she thought about it.

"You don't want to kiss me then?" he asked with a deeper frown.

She took a deep breath as she frowned at him and thought about his question. '_You only live once_,_ right_?' she thought to herself as she smiled and then grabbed his vest roughly, pulling him to her.

"Gah!" he exclaimed until her lips covered his. "Mm…." he muffled out.

Smiling against his lips, she then slipped her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He didn't stay in shock for long and then licked her lips. Smiling further, she parted her lips for him. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She welcomed it with her own and then gently sucked on his. She wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but she was aware it was a long time because she was now having trouble breathing. Because of much needed air, she finally pulled away from him and opened her eyes.

His blinking and half closed eyes greeted her this time. Smiling warmly, she let out a small giggle. "Was that better?" she asked as her smile grew, never releasing her hold on his neck.

Blinking a few times, his face broke into a grin. "Shishishi! Aa! That was better!" he exclaimed as he laughed.

"Good." she said as she leaned in and kissed him again. He didn't protest one bit as he kissed her back just as eagerly.

There was a long silence as they kissed a second time.

"Now that will be four thousand beli."

"E-h?!"

Her laughter rang out gleefully at his reaction.

**The End…**

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot! I wrote it for fun because the idea just came to me while in the shower! XD Ryo and I had been RPing about a kiss and so this idea popped into my head. So thanks for inspiring my idea Ryo! XD Anywo, thanks for reading and now I want reviews! Those are fun to read. Like I said though, I don't care if they seemed OOC or not. It was fun to write and was just for fun. Anyways, thanks! XD


End file.
